


if you were mine, i'd have the world

by yellowvim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: "You're lying,""I'm not,"He's technically not. He is tired; he stayed up late last night.-or, Dream is confused and a lil sad, but George kithes him better
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	if you were mine, i'd have the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsricecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsricecakes/gifts).



> this is a lil somethin I wrote for my best friend bc I love her and just wanted to show it 🤲
> 
> also there is a tiny, tiny bit extra in the end notes, it's literally like three sentences, and it's just because I'm self indulgent
> 
> also, to make it clear I am not shipping Bad and Sap in this at all, Sapnap made it clear he doesn't like that.
> 
> if any of the gentlemen in this want it removed I'll do so with no hesitatiom and please don't go out of your way to send this to them.
> 
> my Twitter is @vimilavon <3

Today is an unusual day for the Dream Team household.

Bad and Sapnap aren't around. Which means it's quieter, less banter being thrown back and forth. It makes Dream mildly uncomfortable.

"It's quiet," George mutters, slipping from his room to the bathroom.

"Sap and Bad are with Karl and Quackity. They're doing something in the nether," Dream nods and sets his mask down on the table. As soon as he's done speaking they both see a message.

_ **Karl** tried to swim in Lava.  _

Then another immediately after.

_**BadBoyHalo** tried to swim in Lava. _

And _another_ one.

_**Sapnap:** LOOOOL _

"Seems like it's going well," George scoffs a laugh and turns back to the sink to spit foaming toothpaste down the drain. He and Dream wait for a moment.

Two moments.

George goes back to brushing his teeth. 

"He must've reset his spawn near the portal they went through," Dream decides when the Bad doesn't come bursting through his door.

George hums in agreement and settles heavy next to Dream on the couch.

Dream knows he flushes when George's leg brushes his. He also knows he's gone stiff, and he knows he's being obvious. Hell, he's been obvious the past week.

Goddammit.

"Listen-" 

"Did I-" 

_Shit_.

"Sorry," George whispers. He clears his throat and looks anywhere but at Dream, "you first, then."

"No, I'm sorry," Dream laughs, "you go."

"Right, uhm," he fiddles with his glasses, "Did I upset you or something? You've been-" 

"I know, I know," Dream sighs and presses his face to his hands. "You didn't do anything. You could never upset me."

George nods. He blinks and realizes Dream can't see him.

"So," he clears his throat again. A tell that's he's nervous. "What's going on then?" 

Dream sighs.

He kinda hates how easy George is to talk to. The energy George brings to the table is unparalleled. Dream knows he could rattle on forever and ever about anything, and George would just take it. He would listen and absorb everything being said. Because he's a good person and a great friend and Dream is just

so in love.

He weighs the pros and cons of admitting it right here and right now.

Pros; he could gain a boyfriend. He gets his feelings off his chest. He isn't hiding a secret from one of his best friends anymore.

Cons; George does not love him back. Years of friendship go down the drain. George leaves and Bad and Sapnap follow him. Dream loses everyone important to him.

Okay. 

He knows he's being dramatic. 

George would never do that. George is _a good friend_. He's not worth losing over some stupid, silly feelings.

"Dream?" 

"Yeah sorry I'm just," he laughs, "I'm tired is all."

George purses his lips together. He stares at Dream, obviously not believing him. The air is thick, blue is clashing with green. Tension unfolds.

Dream wishes Sapnap were here to alleviate it. He's always been good at that. He's always been the peacekeeper of the group. Bad, too.

"You're lying,"

"I'm not,"

He's _technically_ not. He is tired; he stayed up late last night. He'd gone soft, let his emotions take over. Sapnap has pressed soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks while he had cried himself into the early morning. (And if a few landed on his lips he didn't mention it and he certainly didn't complain.) He'd cried until he physically couldn't and eventually fell asleep in Sap's room as the sun rose.

"Well, you aren't telling me the whole problem, then," George scoffs. "You're fine when Sap and Bad are here. Why is it just when we're alone?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dream stands up. He doesn't move. Stuck between wanting to sit back down again or leave the whole situation. He stands awkwardly. George's hand curls around his wrist and it makes him jump.

"I won't be upset," he's soft when he speaks this time. "If the problem is with me, I mean."

Being in love with your best friend never works out. Dream knows that. It's happened before. Because he falls fast and he falls hard.

He'd fallen in love with Sapnap when they were just kids. It had never really gone away, and he's okay with that. He loves Sapnap. He always will. 

It's different with George. He'd worked so damn hard to make sure he wouldn't do this again. He kept his walls up - locked up his heart and threw away the key

It's a bittersweet thing. Being in love with your best friend. You try to get over it without completely cutting them out, and it doesn't work. Because they're always there. Laughing with you and talking to you and making the world seem brighter. It's like wearing rose colored glasses forever. Everytime they talk to you, your heart flutters. And you find yourself wondering often if how you feel is romantic or platonic. The answer never comes.

"The problem isn't with you," Dream promises. He smiles at George and hopes it's realistic enough. George sighs. He doesn't say anything else, and neither does Dream. They move on with their day.

* * *

"No, no I don't think _you_ understand!" Bad scoffs, rolling his eyes when Sapnap practically slams the front door open.

"I think I do! You plus lava equals me laughing," Sapnap hums, "Simple math, Bad. Just like two plus two is four and me plus your mom is-" 

"Don't even _finish_ that sentence, you muffin!" Bad yells but his voice tilts with a laugh at the end. Sapnap cackles at him and sticks his tongue out.

"Good day?" Dream laughs from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, thanks for asking dad," Sapnap's grin is bright and young and boyish. It's refreshing, really. "Mm, what's cookin' good lookin'?" 

"How are you gonna call me your dad and flirt with me in the same five seconds?" 

"Sweet home, Alabama, baby," 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dream laughs again, hard enough he wheezes. It makes Sapnap laugh too, and then they're both just laughing and wheezing. Bad leans around them to make unimpressed eye contact with George.

"It's burning-! It's," Sapnap laughs and panics all at once, "Dream! Dream it's burning!" 

Dream keeps laughing as he hurries to salvage his soup. Once he's calm enough to speak again, he announces that it's fine and if it tastes burnt - "blame Sapnap."

It doesn't taste burnt, it's delicious as his food always is. They eat it with a loaf of bread Bad has gotten in a trade on his way home. It's still warm and soft and they all moan and cry about it.

"God, I missed real food," Sapnap groans. "I'm stuffed. That shit slapped."

"Language," Bad says it half heartedly. He already looks half asleep on the couch. Sapnap mocks him, but still holds out a hand to help him up. They both head to their rooms, bidding their goodnights to George and Dream.

"And then there were two," Dream laughs, "They must've gone through a lot today."

"Sapnap didn't die once though - good for him," George laughs and stands from the table to collect the dishes. "Wish he'd put his fucking bowl in the sink though."

"You sound like his mom," Dream snorts, moving to put the leftover food away. He'd made a larger batch of soup than he usually would - wanted something that'll last them at least a couple days. It's not like food is sparse, but they are all young men who inhale everything they see.

"Well, he called you dad earlier," George quips, "Does that make us an old married couple?"

Dream tints pink and watches George laugh at him. It makes his chest burst with so many emotions.

Love, affection, _hope_.

Guilt, embarrassment, _rejection_.

He can't tell if George is sending mixed signals, or if he's just overthinking everything. A little of both, he thinks.

Once the kitchen is cleaned up a little, he and George move to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They stand side by side and it feels disgustingly domestic. George, having started before Dream, finishes before Dream too. And when he's done, he turns to lean on the sink and watch Dream.

"Yesth?" he mutters around his toothbrush. George shrugs and crosses his arms. Dream raises an eyebrow and leans down to spit. He rinses with water before speaking again, "Uh. What's up?" 

George shrugs again. His eyes skit across Dream's face, lingering on his lips and then back to his eyes. And then he speaks.

"You're just," he hums, "very pretty."

"Oh- uh, thank you," Dream's laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah, of course," George nods. He stays leaning on the counter with his arms crossed and waits for something. Dream is completely lost to what.

"Well, I'm gonna-" he points to the door, "go to bed."

"Okay," George nods, "Sleep well, Dream."

* * *

Dream does not sleep well. In fact, he doesn't sleep. He's confused. George had been acting weird. Things were normal all day - as normal as they could be in this house, at least. And then it's like a flip had switched.

So, Dream lies in bed. Thoughts bounce around his skull going a million miles a minute. He's grasping to catch one and make sense of it, but no matter what he does he just can't. He doesn't understand.

What had George been waiting for? 

He's stared at Dream. Just watched. And then waited. And-

"Oh, _shit_ ," Dream huffs. He sits up fast in bed. "Oh, fuck."

He stands quickly - panicked, almost. He pulls a pair of pj pants on and whips his door open. When he gets to George's, he hesitates for a second. He could be wrong. He could be jumping the gun here. But he really doesn't think he is.

He doesn't knock, he just walks in.

George is awake, curled at the window, watching the moon and stars. When his door opens, he looks annoyed for a moment. When he realizes it's Dream a smile settles on his face. 

"Do you not knock?" he jokes. Dream ignores him and starts rambling. 

"You were waiting, earlier, in the bathroom," he mumbles quietly, afraid to wake Sapnap or Bad. "For something. You were waiting."

"Yeah?"

"What was it?" he says like he's testing the other man. "What were you waiting for?" 

"What," George pauses for a moment, sits up straighter, "do _you_ think I was waiting for?"

"No - don't - don't do that, you're gonna make me think I'm wrong, and I don't think I am."

"Okay, so tell me," 

"No." Dream's voice drops to a whisper. Barely audible, but loud enough in the silence of nighttime. "I want you to say it. I want you to say it - _please_."

George stands and walks until he's directly in front of Dream. Dream can feel his breath, soft on his chin. He's shaking and his heart is beating too fast and too loud in his own ears. And he starts to think he's wrong. So he waits, holds his breath, and watches George.

"I heard you," George says, "last night in Sapnap's room. I didn't mean to listen in, I was getting water. And I heard my name and I just stood there. And listened. And I am so sorry, I know that was a private moment. One I wasn't supposed to be a part of."

Dream starts to take this as rejection. He tries to put space between himself and George, but George doesn't let him. He reaches out and grabs a wrist. Not hard enough to hurt, he would never hurt Dream, but firm enough to tell him everything's okay.

"I thought I was dumb. When I fell in love with you, I thought I'd gone mad," he laughs. "I certainly didn't think anything would be mutual, I'll tell you that. You're so _good_ , Dream. And I am just a friend you happened upon."

Dream doesn't let George finish his ramble. His hands are on George's cheeks in a second, and lips are on lips.

George gasps and his fingers curl into Dream's shirt tightly, like he's afraid to let go. Dream kisses him hard and firm. He pulls away for a moment, long enough to say, "a kiss - you were waiting for me to kiss you."

And George nods and laughs and curls his hand into Dream's hair. He's greedy, pulling Dream back so they're pressed together again. Dream let's George guide him forward until his leg knocks the bed and he's pulled to kneel over George. The angle is uncomfortable and he has to lean down to keep kissing George, but it's worth it. Every lost breath is worth it. Every twitch of fingers, every hitched breath, every lip pressed.

Dream indulges in himself. He kisses George, tries to make up for years of pining. George let's it happen, participates in the greed just as much if not more. Every press and pull between them is uncoordinated, but it works. They fall into a comfortable pace. They both take and take and give and give. Until George pulls away because he really does need to breath. His chest heaves and his hair is all messed up and his lips are the prettiest shade of red. Dream runs his thumb over his bottom lip, relishes in the kiss-bruised color.

"You're pretty," Dream huffs, "You're so pretty. Prettier than the moon and every star."

George's blush touches his ears and his smile is bashful. He pecks Dream again and rolls his eyes.

"You're one to talk,"

"George," Dream looks down at where his fingers are playing with the drawstrings on George's hoodie. He decided to keep being selfish, "Will you say it for me?" 

"I love you, Dream," George breathes, easy as can be. "I have since we were kids. And I think I will until I die."

Dream deflates and his face twists. His chest is hot, but it's a nice burn. He lets his tears fall freely and smiles when George wipes them away with soft fingers.

"I love you, George, so much," he hiccups, "I've loved you forever."

They're being cheesy, and they'll laugh about it in the morning. But right now, they don't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> In the room on the other side of the wall, Sapnap and Bad are kneeled on Sapnap's bed, ears pressed to the wall. Words are muffled, but they get the gist of what's happening. 
> 
> Pride bursts in their chests, and if they're both also crying a little that's no one's business but theirs, okay?!


End file.
